tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Mitchell
"As long as Vianne is walking with God, she'll always be one step ahead, I'm sorry." -to Maylee Character Bobby Mitchell is a male protagonist in Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself (The Play). He is 32 years of age, youthful, handsome and christian. He is the love interest of Vianne Griffin. Background Madea takes him after having been convicted and in prison. During the time he was incarcerated, he was saved and grew spiritually. He works and helps Madea around her house as Vianne moves in after divorcing her husband. He becomes attracted to her while living with Madea even as standoffish and distrustful as she's became. I Can Do Bad All By Myself (The Play) Bobby is out cutting Madea's lawn the first of the play. He comes in from the hot sun for a glass of water with hardly anything covering his upper body. An obviously offended Vianne, rebukes him and demands him to put on a decent shirt on when he comes in the house which Bobby yields and apologizes. Madea, in contrast, happy to see him offers to get him water and flirts with him. Bobby compliments Vianne on her appearance which Vianne obviously distrustful towards men, scoffs. During the feud between Vianne and her ex husband, Anthony, Bobby comes to her defense when he puts up threatening gestures. In the end it lead to the Vianne feuding more with her sister, Maylee, about her ex husband, and Bobby forced to witness feeling for Vianne in her situation. Vianne leaves upset without telling anyone where she was going and everyone began to worry, especially Bobby. Bobby continues to comfort and flirt with Vianne alittle. he also takes the time to explain to her his story of how he got put in prison. She begins to sympathize and feeling for him, but she also tells Bobby she’s not ready for a relationship, she starts to go upstairs. Madea appears before she goes all the way upstairs and indistinctly chastises her about leaving and Vianne quietly goes back down to Bobby and shares a endearing connection with him the first time. (Let Me Hold You) Madea gets a call from an Eric Jones offering Bobby a job as head foreman in California and when Bobby and Vianne come back from a date, Madea relays the message. Madea continues to chastise Vianne, but tells her she wanted her to talk to Bobby all along and get to know him because he is a good man. Vianne and Bobby force Madea to go upstairs as they talk about the future. Bobby wants marriage and kids, etc., but Vianne doesn’t right now. The next day Bobby is packing his bags to move out to California. Anthony tries to turn him against Vianne by saying all she’ll do is sleep and eat and Bobby tells him that because she never loved him. Anthony then tells him he either moves away to California or if he stays here then Anthony will call his probation officer and get him sent back to prison, as he went to school with his probation officer. Bobby debates whether to stay or go to California and when Vianne tells him to follow his heart, he really wants to stay with her. She’s not ready for a relationship yet. Bobby walks out the door going to head to California. Madea tells Vianne that she needs to go after her man and after a few minutes of hesitation she decides to go chase him down before he leaves, but as soon as she opens the door Bobby is standing right there. He never left. He walks in and proposes to her and under Madea’s direction, she says yes! She accepts with great happiness. Before Vianne drives Madea to the casino, Madea makes sure nothing is going to happen with Maylee stealing Bobby away, or making a play on him. They leave and even though Maylee congratulates Bobby, but she is still jealous of Vianne. Madea threatens to beat her down one more time if she messes with a man that doesn't belong to her and send for Cora to watch her. Cora consoles her some more and bring the family together. Bobby and Vianne become spouses and she moves to California with him. Quotes * "Vianne, you look really nice today.." -to Vianne * "As long as Vianne is walking with God, she'll always be one step ahead, I'm sorry." -to Maylee * "...Yes ma'am, Ms Mable." -to Madea Appearances * Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself The Play Notes * Bobby is 32 years of age. * His character parallels A.J., Orlando and Franky Henderson being christian and good men who see their woman as God gifts.